A Chance Meeting
by AzaleaBlue
Summary: It's the night before they break into the Ministry and Ron needs some diversion to cool his nerves. Submission and category winner on RomioneQuickieFest'17 - DH Missing Moments


_**A/N: This entry was submitted (and subsequently won) under the Deathly Hallows Missing Moment category for RomioneQuickieFest on Tumblr.  
**_

 _ **Rated M for obvious reasons.**_

 _Location: Grimmauld Place (Takes place the night before they break into the Ministry of Magic)_

* * *

The warm water dribbling down his tired body was not as soothing as he had hoped it would be. Although it worked on his muscles, it did nothing for the anxiety that was eating him away from the inside. Ron placed his hands in front of him, palms pressed flat on the cold black tiles, fighting his urge to wank. It felt wrong on so many levels. Mainly because she was right there, in the same house, hopefully, sound asleep, although the chances of it were pretty slim considering they were supposed to break into the Ministry the next morning.

He needed to relax or else he'd most likely mess something up.

Giving up on his resolution from moments earlier, he placed his hand on his shaft, a soft moan escaping his lips at the way his body jerked, eager to give in to this basic need. Closing his eyes, he thought of her in the dress she had been wearing at the wedding, the way she had blushed as his arm pulled her possessively to his chest. His fingers wrapped around his wet cock as he imagined peeling the dress off her shoulder; a moan escaping as his hand picked up the practised motion easily.

The soft click of the door opening went amiss but she gasped and he stilled, one hand still wrapped around his member.

Hermione had been too preoccupied to hear the shower running, or even notice that she had used her wand to open the bathroom door. All she wanted was to soak in a warm bath and forget the absolute bat-shit crazy stunt they were planning to pull off the next day.

Now, however, she stood rooted to the spot. The shower curtain was hardly pulled all the way, and the man in the shower was visible clearly. She would have been mortified if she had walked in on Harry, but this was Ron, naked and, well…

Her eyes fell on Ron's face before it ran down the length of his six-feet-tall form. His hair was sticking to his skull, eyes closed in pleasure while glorious drops of water clung to the pale skin for seconds before sliding down. Despite the protest from the logical part of her brain, her eyes moved lower and a small gasp that could easily be a moan escaped. Blood rushed to her cheeks and something deep in her core overruled her willpower to leave, all her good sense too, apparently. If there was any hope of running away before, she realised, now it was gone.

Ron opened his eyes, breath coming still in puffs and stilled as he saw her standing barely a few feet away from him. He blinked furiously but her image didn't fade- she was still there, holding her bath-towel tightly to her chest. His hand stopped mid-stroke, his body protesting vehemently but he managed to meet her eyes, sheepish.

There was something intense in those brown pools, though, something that perhaps a younger version of him could have easily misinterpreted. But he had taken the time to watch and learn, and now he knew it was nothing but passion; so deep that it pulled him to her. He grabbed hold of the intricate shower knob if only to remain standing.

Her breathing seemed as ragged as his, and he almost moaned aloud as she met his eyes before allowing them to travel down again- stopping on his throbbing arousal.

"I should leave," she managed in a whisper after a while, though her body showed no signs of wanting to do so.

"Don't… if you don't want to…"

Ron didn't know what he was expecting but Hermione didn't move. She moaned softly as their eyes met again, and his hand picked up the rhythm once more. Ron watched her as she saw him at his most vulnerable moment, blushing to the roots of her hair, but not leaving or looking away. His strokes increased without even conscious thought, eager to reach the peak.

Her own desire mounted as she continued to watch him- glorious and tempting and yet so utterly vulnerable. She ached to touch and be touched, literally craved to join him. How hard would it be to cover that small distance? Quite possibly it was the last trace of her rational thought that stopped her, though– not yet, it said. Her body cried for release and her arousal drenched the soft cloth of her knickers. And yet, she stayed- not quite sure what they were sharing except that he was baring his soul to her and she was needed there.

She shuddered as Ron came with a grunt, knees buckling with the force of the climax, spraying the tiles with his seed and almost collapsing to the floor. She staggered back against the wall too, whimpering and closing her eyes, breathing heavy to gather her senses.

Hermione opened her eyes to find him watching her. The meeting of their gaze told her what neither of them could put in words. He smiled a little, embarrassed; his ears adorably red. She smiled too, blushing more than she thought possible. Ron paused and licked his lips as if struggling with words, but then he let out a sigh, seemingly giving up on his efforts. His eyes lingered on her face a moment longer, the adoration in them filling her heart and almost choking her up.

Finally, he made to walk out; only a towel draped around his waist and his wet body glistening in the candlelight. But suddenly, he turned and walked up to her instead. Whatever Hermione was expecting, the soft touch of his lips to her forehead was not it.

"Who were you thinking of?" she inquired before she could stop herself. Craving to ensure what her heart already knew, she admonished herself sternly for her out-of-control mouth.

She was sure she heard him chuckle.

"The only girl who drives me crazy," he replied before pressing his lips to hers, "You."

* * *

 _ **a/n:** A few words in the fic have been replaced with their more literature-friendly version because this is not Tumblr, *wink* *wink*_


End file.
